


Bound To

by UncleNansi



Series: Trans Jack getting what he deserves [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Fingering, Impact Play, M/M, Submission, Trans Jack, Trans Male Character, light degredation, scene play, sort of orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/pseuds/UncleNansi
Summary: Jack is a little bratty sometimes.





	Bound To

**Author's Note:**

> did i name this after a kanye song? yes  
are you going to do anything about it? step up THEN

The collar and cuffs are the color of the sangria that Bitty likes to drink and lined with a soft faux fur that rubs so nicely against Jack’s skin. The pale gold rings jingle daintily when Jack moves and sends shivers up his spine.

He’s kneeling in the living room, leaning his head against Bitty’s thigh and enjoying the calm and quiet. Bitty is finishing up some emails or other business on his laptop, occasionally running a hand through Jack’s hair.

They don’t usually start scenes like this, but Jack likes the waiting. He likes being at Bitty’s beck and call, ready to be used when Bitty deems it convenient. He squirms occasionally, thinking about what’s in store for him making him wet between the legs and needing to adjust.

Bitty sighs and shuts his laptop, closing his eyes as well and just sitting for a moment. Jack watches him, admiring Bitty’s jaw and full lips, and his cute, almost button nose.

“Ok,” Bitty opens his eyes and looks down at Jack with a smile, “Now what am I going to do with you?” He hooks a finger in Jack’s collar and tugs, making Jack lift up off his haunches.

“I want—” Jack starts, head spinning with the possibilities.

“_Shush_,” Bitty orders, shaking Jack by the collar a little. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

Jack shuts his mouth, trying to hide the way his lips are trying to twitch up into a smile.

Bitty eyes him, “Are you going to behave?”

Jack nods, “Yes, sir.”

“Then go to the bedroom and wait for me.” Bitty sends him off with a firm pat on the cheek. Jack gets up, taking a minute to shake his legs out and hurries to the bedroom. He slides onto the bed on his stomach and spreads out, spreading his arms, legs, toes, fingers and letting out a content sigh. He rolls onto his back, so he has a view of the door and slips a hand into his boxers.

Jack can’t help but let out a whimper when his fingers dip into his wet cunt and brush against his swollen dick. He thinks about Bitty fucking him, maybe clipping his cuffs to the corners of the bed so he can’t move an inch.

Bitty walks in, face flashing with excitement before he frowns and lifts his chin. “You’re such a fucking slut!” he snips, “Can’t keep your hands off of yourself for two seconds!”

Jack lets his legs fall open, “I wouldn’t have to touch myself if you took care of me better.”

Bitty’s eyebrows raise, and Jack feels a shudder at the base of his spine. Bitty schools himself over and walks to the bed with slow, deliberate steps. He grabs Jack by the collar to drag him back up to his knees and leans in low to whisper in Jack’s ear.

“Do you want the flogger or the cane?”

Jack shudders and lets out a soft gasp.

Bitty tightens his grip. “Answer.”

“Cane!” Jack squeaks.

Satisfied, Bitty lets him go and straightens up. “On your hands and knees, I don’t want to have to bind you,” he growls.

Jack clutches the bedspread and stares at the contrast of his cuffs against his wrists and hands. He almost wishes Bitty bound him to leave him completely at Bitty’s mercy. Already, his back is to Bitty, so he can’t tell just what the rustling and moving behind him means. He thinks about the sting of the thin cane coming, and the way his skin zips with electricity that goes straight to his cunt.

“Are you ready?” Bitty snaps, jolting Jack from his thoughts.

Jack turns his head to look at Bitty, who has removed his shirt and pants so he’s only in his briefs, standing behind him with the cane in both hands.

He offers a small smile, soft, concerned.

Jack nods, “Green! I’m good.”

Bitty smirks and reaches out the cane to tease the flesh of Jack’s ass. “Are you going to be a good boy?” 

“Yes,” Jack breathes.

The cane bites into his skin, making him cry out and flinch. The initial pain fades fast, leaving him with a dull ache that makes his toes curl and his back arch.

“Yes, what?” Bitty corrects.

“Yes, sir!” Jack leans back a little, eager for the next hit but all too nervous for the pain. “I’ll be good, sir.”

Bitty makes a musing sound. “I want you to count. You’re done after 10… As long as you behave.” 

Jack nods again, “Yes, sir!”

The next hit is harder, proving to Jack that the first one was just a warning.

“One!” he says. He hears Bitty chuckle.

Another hit, his clit is throbbing.

“Two!”

The third makes him drop to his forearms, breaths coming hard and fast.

“Three!”

There’s a gentle tap on his shoulder. “Sit up, Sweetie Pie.”

Jack takes a moment and gets back on his hands.

He moans when the fourth comes, not even half way there and ready to cum just from the impact.

“Four,” he whimpers. He’s shaking.

Jack feels Bitty’s hand on his lower back, rubbing and soothing some of his wild energy.

“I can feel something buildin’ in you,” he says. “You got something you need to let out?”

Jack presses his knees together and nods.

“Hm?”

“Yes, sir,” Jack whispers.

“Just hang on, Baby. Just a little longer.”

The fifth. Jack counts. The sixth. He bites out a count through a locked jaw.

“Relax, Baby,” Bitty soothes, this time running a hand up Jack’s back and slipping onto the back of his head to card through his hair there. “You’re being so good; you deserve to feel good. Soon, Sweetie Pie.”

At the eighth Jack bursts into tears, the need to cum, to let go of all the shit he’s been carrying around with him, to let go of everything just for a moment overcoming him. He rocks on his knees.

  
“Please, Bitty,” he begs. “I need to cum.”

Another strike, “What’s that number?”

“Nine!”

Before the 10th comes Bitty’s hand reaches between Jack’s legs and fingers circle his dick, “You’re so wet.”

Jack sniffles, “I want to look at you!”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!”

Bitty crawls onto the bed, shuffling on his knees, one hand still toying with Jack’s pussy. He smiles at Jack, and wipes some of the wet from Jack’s cheeks with a thumb.

“Are you ready to cum?” Bitty whispers, slipping two fingers inside of Jack’s cunt.

“Yes, sir!” Jack rocks onto Bitty’s fingers, trying to get them deeper and more more more more.

Bitty curls his fingers and moves his thumb rapidly over Jack’s dick, making the man buck and yelp with surprise and eventually an orgasm. Bitty brings the cane back down on Jack’s pale, red striped ass once more and Jack bucks again, swearing and pressing into him as the orgasm racks through him.

Jack lies with his head in Bitty’s lap, fucked out and calm. He has a pillow under his hips and an ice pack on his butt and Bitty’s fingers carding through his hair. His eyes feel tired from crying, and his body aches deliciously from their play. Bitty has already removed the cuffs and collar from Jack, leaving the ankle cuffs on so Jack can relish in the softness of them just for a moment longer.

“You good, Hun?”

Jack hums happily. “I’ll need some water in a minute, but I’m good for now.”

Bitty pats his cheek, “You feeling better?”

Jack peeks an eye open to look at him, “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey im so lonely all the time and im living through bitty here because i just need a sub to take care of thats all if you know anyone my number is 76...


End file.
